


Follow the Leader

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 07, Praise Kink, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Keith threads his fingers with Shiro’s. He holds their hands like that for a moment before he shifts and guides Shiro’s hands up over his head.“Don’t move your hands from there,” he says as he coaxes Shiro to grasp the slats of their headboard, leaning back with a little smile. “Or else I’ll stop what I’m doing.”





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookyfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/gifts).



> The happiest of birthdays to the most wonderful [Spooky](https://twitter.com/spooky_foot). ilu so much and you are such a wonderful friend. I think back in... November? you gave me a prompt for sheith + edging, plus some specifics I've incorporated into the fic. Sorry for making you wait so long and I 100% know you've forgotten this prompt lol. ♥
> 
> (Edited December 2019 for typos/grammar.)

Keith threads his fingers with Shiro’s. He holds their hands like that for a moment before he shifts and guides Shiro’s hands up over his head. 

“Don’t move your hands from there,” he says as he coaxes Shiro to grasp the slats of their headboard, leaning back with a little smile. “Or else I’ll stop what I’m doing.” 

Shiro has, of course, always been good at following orders— and especially Keith’s orders. He curls his fingers around the bars, holds, and smiles back at Keith, eyebrows lifted in question.

“Good boy. You’re always so good… so let me be in control now,” Keith whispers as he leans back down again and kisses him slowly. Shiro sighs and arches up and feels Keith’s dimpling smile against his mouth, his hand touching Shiro’s bare chest and pushing him back down again. “Behave, Captain.” 

“Don’t I always?” Shiro teases back. 

Keith scoffs. It’s a gentle sound but pointed. Shiro grins at him, curling and uncurling his fingers from around the slats of the headboard. 

“What are you going to do to me, baby?” he asks. 

Keith hums, as if he doesn’t already know the answer, as if he hasn’t already planned this out. His fingers walk down Shiro’s chest and stomach. His fingers, nimble and quick, make short work of the rest of Shiro’s clothes, stripping him of his pants and underwear with devastating efficiency. 

He pulls back when Shiro reaches to help him out of his clothes, too. He actually wags a finger at Shiro. 

“Not so fast,” he says and looks delighted. “Didn’t I just tell you to behave?” 

Shiro’s hands return to the headboard and Keith’s grin widens, brightening his whole face. Once Shiro’s gripping the headboard again, Keith’s hands return to him, ghosting down his body. He’s only touching him at first, just the barest skim of his fingertips over Shiro’s skin. Shiro’s sensitive enough that even just a whisper of a touch can send his body into goosebumps, leave him shivering with sensation and expectation both. 

“Keith,” he breathes, his chest swelling with his inhale. Keith’s hands press down against his chest, his thumbs stroking once over his nipples. 

“Mmhm?” Keith prompts.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He watches Keith’s ears turn pink just before he ducks his head to hide his smile, his hair sweeping forward and covering his ears. Keith covers his embarrassment by leaning down and pressing a biting kiss against Shiro’s neck instead. 

“Don’t distract me.”

“Never,” Shiro vows and gasps happily when Keith bites his neck pointedly. “You’re so good, sweetheart.” 

“Hmph,” Keith says, more for show than anything else, nibbling at Shiro’s neck before licking up to his jaw and smattering kisses along the sharp line. Shiro can feel his smile against his skin and it makes him smile in turn. 

He turns his face and nuzzles against Keith. Keith scoffs again and draws back, looking at him with narrowed eyes. “Shiro,” he scolds. “I’m trying to do a thing. Stop being cute.” 

“I’ll stop when you stop,” Shiro murmurs. “Besides, you—” 

He’s cut off by Keith catching his mouth with his, biting down at his bottom lip before sweeping into his mouth. He cradles Shiro’s jaw like he’s precious and Shiro sighs, sinking into the kiss. If he were allowed to touch Keith, he’d lift his hands and tangle them up in his hair, pull him in closer and never let go. But he can behave— he keeps his hands up over his head. 

Keith kisses him, slow and lingering, pulling each breath and moan from Shiro’s throat as his hands move down his chest again, nails digging hard enough to sting. Shiro whispers Keith’s name but Keith ignores him, focusing on stroking his fingertips along his waist, over his hips, down his thighs. 

The keen he lets out when Keith touches his cock is a little embarrassing, but worth it to feel Keith’s victorious smile against his mouth. He licks into Shiro’s mouth just as he twists his hand on the upstroke, thumbing at the slit of Shiro’s cock. 

He works him slowly, coaxing Shiro to full hardness. His movements are swift, curling around the length of his cock and stroking from root to tip. His thumb drags along the underside of his cock, squeezing at the base and pulling out breathless moans from Shiro. 

Shiro murmurs Keith’s name as Keith strokes him, each sound a prayer in Keith’s name. Keith breaks the kiss only to kiss his chin and down his throat, nuzzling at his clavicle. Shiro longs to thread his fingers through his hair, to pull him in closer, to touch him just as Keith is touching him. He feels the swell of Keith’s cock against his thigh, pressing against him. 

He’s trembling by the time Keith works his way down his chest and stomach, mouthing at his belly button and squeezing hard at the base of his cock.

“You good?” he asks.

“Mm,” Shiro hums. “Can I touch you?” 

Keith bites his hip. “You know the rules.” 

Shiro sighs, somewhat dramatically, and tips his hips up to meet Keith’s hand, stroking up into the circle of his fist, seeking that friction. He feels himself getting closer just from this, ready to come just from Keith’s hands on him. But that’s just how Keith’s always been: hyper-focused, all energy and attention and affection focused entirely on Shiro. It’s impossible not to be drawn to the edge because of that.

And he knows that Keith knows his tells, too. Knows that Keith can see him getting closer from the jerky thrust of his hips, the tremble of his body, the gasping breath of his voice as he whispers Keith’s name. 

He’s close, so close, and then Keith’s fingers curl tight around the base of Shiro’s cock and squeezes. 

“Keith,” Shiro groans. 

Keith doesn’t move, his expression almost observational as he watches Shiro react, watches Shiro try to jerk his hips up, trying to get any friction. But Keith’s hand stays anchored, unmoving. 

“Don’t,” Keith tells him and Shiro sucks in a sharp breath. He holds still, trembling but focusing on taking deep breaths.

The urge to come slowly fades, just folding back. He feels taut all over, thighs flexing as he lifts and spreads his legs, making more room for Keith to kneel there before him. His hand strokes up Shiro’s cock again, slower than before. He looks contemplative, his smile curled up at one corner. 

“You tease,” Shiro accuses and Keith barks a pleased laugh. 

He ducks down, pressing a sloppy kiss to the cut of Shiro’s hip bone, then sweeps down closer, pressing a kiss to the heave of his stomach just above where his cock starts. His fingers are curled tight around the base of Shiro’s cock, pressing at the underside in a teasing thumbprint. 

“You love it,” Keith whispers, and his breath is a hot wisp against the curve of Shiro’s cock. Shiro groans in answer. 

It works like that— Keith strokes him until he’s close to coming, body jerking up into the sensation, only for Keith to draw away from him, keeping him still. The urge to rip his hands off the headboard and reach for him is so strong, but Shiro is nothing if not self-disciplined. 

When Keith curls his mouth around the head of Shiro’s cock, it’s almost too much. He can’t resist the short cry he lets out, a choked-off gasp of Keith’s name. He groans, loudly, tipping his head back and body arching, seeking the friction of Keith’s lips, his tongue. 

As always, he feels Keith’s smile as he suckles at his cockhead. It’s a tease, a nothing touch, and yet Shiro feels like he’s about to lose all coherency. 

“Keith… fuck,” he gasps, rocking up into Keith’s waiting mouth. Keith laughs through his nose and hums, dipping down lower and closing his eyes. He suckles around his cock, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear before glancing up at Shiro. 

And Shiro’s devastated by it, by the dark glow of Keith’s eyes, the smile on his lips as he curls his mouth around Shiro’s cock, pillowing his lips against the curve of it. Shiro curses again, low and gasping, and rolls his hips up.

He cries out his frustration when, just on the edge of coming _again_ , Keith draws away, his hands planted on Shiro’s thighs, keeping him still and frictionless. 

“Fuck,” Shiro gasps. 

“Can’t handle it, sir?” Keith asks, innocent and sweet, his lips swollen and cock-sucking red. When Shiro meets his eyes, Keith smiles, smug and confident and so, so beautiful. 

He loves the way Keith smirks down at him, his eyes dark and promising, his hair falling across his face. Shiro wants to kiss that smirk right off his face, wants to lay his hands on him until Keith can do nothing but pant Shiro’s name and gasp for breath. 

“Keith,” Shiro says, helplessly, unable to say anything else. 

Keith smooths one hand gently over Shiro’s stomach, his smile softening into something sweeter. “You’re being so good.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro whispers. 

“So good for me,” Keith murmurs, squeezing his hip. He settles back down, his cheek resting against Shiro’s other hip, nosing at his cock. “Want me?” 

“Please,” Shiro begs. “Always.” 

Keith smiles and licks first at his balls and then up the length of his cock, suckling again at the cockhead. 

Again and again, Keith coaxes him to that edge and then forces him to back away. Shiro’s body is singing, strained and yearning. His knuckles ache with how hard he grips the slats of the headboard. He wants. He _wants_. 

He heaves a breath, his body shuddering again with the force of an almost orgasm, body trembling apart just from the skating of Keith’s fingertips at his inner thigh, his heaving stomach. Keith murmurs his praises and the wisp of his breath on his feverish skin is nearly his undoing. 

It’s worse still when Keith leans back and tugs open the drawer beside their bed, drawing out the bottle of lube.

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro groans. 

“That’s the idea.” Keith smiles. “How do you want it, babe?” 

The question threatens to undo Shiro, overwhelmed suddenly with everything he wants. He thinks of the torture of Keith fingering him open, of stroking into him. How fully his body would set on fire, how good it would feel to have Keith inside him. He imagines the exquisite torture of working his fingers into Keith instead, watching him arch and bow open above him, ride his hand like he does his cock, his legs curling tight around Shiro’s hips to anchor him down against his body. 

He watches Keith strip from his clothes with methodical practice, quick and practical— and yet, somehow, still sexy despite the lack of performance. Maybe more so because of it. 

“You,” Shiro says, foolish and sappy and so devastatingly in love. He blinks up at Keith, watching the obscene way Keith thumbs at the cap, his smile warm. “Want to be inside you.” 

“Mmm,” Keith hums and then grins. “Good choice.” 

Shiro grins back and reaches for him. But Keith laughs, leaning back and shaking his head. 

“Not so fast,” he murmurs, popping the cap. “I didn’t say you could touch.” 

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro whispers, strained, watching the indecent way Keith coats his fingers, sloppy with lube. 

“Yes?” Keith asks innocently as he angles himself upward, balanced on his knees, and dropping his hand back behind him. 

Shiro keens and almost lets go of the headboard, almost disobeys Keith’s command and reaches for him. But he can be good. He can follow orders. He bites his lip hard and grips the headboard slats hard enough that one starts to creak beneath his Altean hand’s grip. 

He watches Keith roll his hips back onto two of his fingers, slipping in easily. He watches Keith tip his head back and moan sweetly, body arching. 

“Keith,” Shiro says again, panting, not sure what else he can say or should say beyond that note of begging in his voice. 

Keith’s smile is sinister, tilted up at one side as he lets out a low, pleased moan and rocks back on his fingers. The sounds are mostly for show, not hiccupping, haphazard the way they are when Shiro fingers him open. But it still sparks low in Shiro’s gut, his cock straining against his stomach. 

“Hey,” Keith murmurs, dragging his hand down Shiro’s chest. “You’re good. You’re so good, Shiro.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro whispers and watches Keith move back against his fingers. “Want to touch you.” 

“Soon,” Keith promises. 

“Baby,” Shiro whines. “Please…” 

“I know.” 

Keith’s hand strokes down his chest, pausing only as Keith lets out a pleased gasp, bowing against his fingers. It’s mostly for show, Shiro knows, and yet it affects him more than it should. His body is ready to tremble apart, the desire to come so strong. 

“You’re being so good, Captain,” Keith murmurs. 

Shiro nearly sobs when Keith settles back over Shiro’s lap and takes his cock in hand. He strokes him once, twice, three times in short little tugs, and then positions him up against his hole. Shiro does cry out a little when Keith sinks down enough to take him in. 

It’s fluid, the way Keith leans back and sinks down onto Shiro’s cock. Practiced, easy, blissful. 

Shiro shudders beneath him and jerks his hips up. It punches a pleased gasp from Keith’s throat, his mouth dropping open. 

“How do I always manage to forget how good you feel?” Keith asks.

Shiro groans, turning his head and burying his face against the pillow.

“Hey,” Keith whispers, rocking his hips in slow little bursts, leaning down so that they’re nearly chest to chest. He noses at Shiro’s jaw until Shiro turns his head just a little to peek at him. “Hi, Handsome.” 

Shiro snorts and kisses him properly. Keith hums and lifts his hips up high, pulling away from Shiro’s cock before he drops back down, merciless and swift. 

“I’m not going to last,” Shiro whispers, a silent plea to come.

Keith shakes his head, though, merciless as he rocks slow and steady, bobbing up on his cock and sinking back down again. “Hang on. You can hang on for me, Shiro. Don’t come until I tell you.” 

Shiro clenches his eyes shut, hands flexing at the headboard, longing to reach out and touch Keith. He nods his head and moans weakly when Keith squeezes around him, tortuously. 

Keith is brutal, thrusting down against his cock, riding him. Shiro’s shaking, helpless, just a groaning, gasping mess. He wants to come so bad. It’s almost impossible to resist. Keith is tight around him and he looks wild above him, rolling his hips down against his cock, his hair in his eyes, his body flexing and sheened with sweat. 

“I—” Shiro hiccups. 

Keith pauses and that’s almost too much, too. Keith sinks down in Shiro’s lap and stays there. With his cock buried inside Keith, it takes all of Shiro’s willpower not to come right then and there. He gulps down air, staring up at Keith— longing and love choking him up, an unyielding desire. 

“You’re so good,” Keith coos, gentler now as he watches Shiro, his eyes burning fire. “Are you ready to come for me now?” 

Shiro nearly laughs, but it startles out of him as a slightly hysterical, disbelieving sob. “Please,” he gasps out. “I’ve _been_ ready. So ready. Keith…” 

Keith grins, so pleased. So proud of him. That smile alone could get Shiro to come, if only he had permission to do so. 

“Go on, then,” Keith murmurs, his hips swiveling. “Touch me, Shiro. Fuck me.” 

Shiro groans and rips his hands away from the headboard and drops them to Keith’s hips. Keith flushes, biting his lip as Shiro grips him hard and yanks him along his cock, rocking up into him in two shallow thrusts before he comes with a cry, head tipping back and exposing his throat.

Keith moans above him, shuddering at the feeling of Shiro’s come filling him— he knows how much Keith loves that— and rolls his hips to meet Shiro’s shallow, haphazard thrusts. 

Shiro feels like he might black out, his vision blurring, focusing only on Keith as he rocks into him, as he comes inside him. His fingers tighten against Keith’s hips, hard enough to nearly bruise him, and Keith is so tiny in his hands, so powerful and so strong, so beautiful. Everything. 

He’s panting by the time he comes back down and reaches blindly for Keith, hand fisting around Keith’s cock and tugging. It’s a sloppy touch but Keith’s tipping forward, bracing his hands on either side of Shiro’s body and coming over his fingers, white and hot. Keith gasps a little, body bowing, and then he’s surging forward to kiss Shiro, messy and all teeth. 

“Fuck,” Shiro whispers into the kiss, feverish and longing, biting Keith’s lip. “Fuck, baby.”

“Mmm,” Keith whispers and kisses him back, sweeping his tongue into his mouth. They say little else after that, just focused on kissing each other. It’s an anchoring point for Shiro, keeps him from simply sobbing from the overstimulation. 

When they break the kiss, it’s just so Shiro can bump his head against Keith’s. Keith scoffs softly and smiles at him, eyes dark and pupils blown wide, a stark contrast to the softness of his smile. 

“So good, Captain,” Keith whispers. 

Shiro licks his top lip and then squirms closer to kiss his face, featherlight. 

“Sappy,” Keith says, affectionately. 

“You love it,” Shiro answers.

“I do.” 

Keith brushes his fingers through Shiro’s sweat-damp hair, pushing it away from his face and then cupping his cheek. He kisses him one last time and pulls back with a smile. 

“Good?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Shiro agrees, grinning. 

“Want to go again?” Keith asks, perfectly innocent.

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Shiro says, curls his arms around Keith, and flips them over. Keith barks a pleased, surprised laugh and tumbles with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
